1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to a method and system for optimization, and, more particularly, to a method and system for computing optimal product usage based on product suitability, inventory controls, injury reduction, and cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal protective equipment (PPE) is used in a variety of different fields, including construction, maintenance, fabrication, industrial, engineering, research, healthcare, development, and military uses. As such, a wide variety of different types of PPE have been developed to suit the specific needs of each endeavor. PPE is typically rated on a variety of metrics indicating suitability for a particular task. However, the decision for which PPE to use for a given task is not always a simple one. The types of hazards present in the workplace and what injuries may occur from those hazards are considerations in choosing the right PPE. In an industrial setting, most injuries come from four main hazard categories, namely chemicals, abrasions, cutting, and thermal (heat or cold). Common hand injuries include lacerations or cuts to the hand and arm, amputation of the hand, loss of a finger, burns by chemicals or by fire, broken pieces of material becoming lodged into the hand, and crush injuries resulting in broken bones. A fabric glove may protect hands from dirt, chafing and abrasions, but will not protect the hand from rough, sharp, or heavy objects. A thicker glove may be required for use with chemicals, while the task may also require a glove that is flexible, yet slip resistant. The severity of the chemical hazard (splash/immersion) may be a consideration as well as the grip required in an outdoor or humid environment. Some common types of protective work gloves include disposable gloves to guard against mild irritants, fabric gloves to improve grip and insulate hands from mild heat and cold, leather gloves to guard against injuries from sparks or scraping against rough surfaces, metal mesh gloves for use with cutting tools or other sharp instruments, aluminized gloves to insulate hands from extreme heat when working with, for example, molten materials, and chemical resistant gloves to protect hands from corrosives, oils, and solvents. There currently exist methods that determine the right glove or PPE for a given application.
However, the least expensive PPE for a given application is not necessarily the most cost effective solution. There are various costs associated with using a lower cost or lesser appropriate PPE for a given application. These include, a loss of productivity due to the injured employee being out of work, the cost of replacing the PPE, and the cost of the actual medical expenses associated with the injury to name a few. Costs associated with a particular PPE may include the average lifespan of the PPE or the costs of laundering versus disposing of the PPE. However, a higher cost PPE that results in fewer injuries to employees, thereby decreasing those costs associated with injuries can result in an overall savings for the company.
As such, there is a need in the art for a method and system for computing optimal product usage that enables a PPE consumer to optimize their product purchasing decisions to fulfill PPE needs.